Heroine
by LeaMichelle
Summary: "...you little creep," That's what she said. These quotes from your mother just get better every day. "And you'll be nothing, just like your father,"


A/N: Hey, hey, I'm writing this on a fever induced haze, so don't zap me. This is most definitely not for kids, it's rated M. I know, half of you are probably under the age of 17, hell I was, hahaha. Read on at the risk of your own innocence… or, maybe it won't be that bad. I have a hard time determining what is age appropriate or not.

Drugs… sex… language… violence… yeah.

Disclaimer: "Please Takahashi sama! I'll take really, really good care of him!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Heroine

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Chapter One: The Beginning

"Now today, I want you to gather time periods to study. I know, boring assignment for the first day, but you'll do it." Mr. Teacher smiled at them. . "I want you to explain in a paragraph why you think we should study this particular time span, for the year, and what benefits we would gather from studying it. Rate it from top to bottom, first your favorite, last, well you know. Include details such as-"

Inuyasha wasn't listening. And neither was Miroku, funnily enough. Inuyasha was listening to his MP3 player, and Miroku was… looking at porn propped into the pages of his textbook. Sly bugger.

Inuyasha had the white headphone buds stuffed into his ears, the music down low. No one knew he wasn't paying the least bit of attention. He had the MP3 tucked safely in his jacket pocket, and the cords to his headphones were hidden under it. His long dark hair covered the ear buds. Everything was invisible. He swore his entire life was music. His own, personal safe haven. Not even Miroku knew just how much it meant. No one knew he had the guitar, or about the notebook stuffed under his mattress. The guitar had been harder to hide. He didn't think it was actually safe in his closet, but so far Tsubaki hadn't noticed it. He just knew the vile woman would get rid of them both, or worse, try to use them against him. She rarely ever came into his room, but with her, you just never fucking know.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked up with a start, everyone was suddenly moving around them. Miroku glanced hastily at his watch, slamming the textbook closed. "It's not even time to go yet." They looked at each other, bewildered. It was obvious they had missed something. They found out through highly clever and complicated ways that they were suppose to partner up and do research… about something. Or they could have possibly found out when,

"Now only two people per group! Only two people can research on one computer!" called Mr. Teacher as he settled down behind his desk.

They found a place in the back row of the computers, dragging their chairs up close. They weren't quite sure what exactly they were supposed to be doing, but when did either of them turn in homework anyway? So instead, they went to an interesting website where they found out some rather interesting things, and in their opinion, much more valuable.

"I don't believe this, Hitler only had one ball sac. And a five inch hot dog."

"No, wait, everything we eat is made of corn? The hell… "

"Shit, the world is suppose to end in 1012 according to the Mya Indians. All my plans are fucked."

"There's a blind man who uses echo location to get around. The hell?"

Both boys stared at the computer screen in utter horror, aghast. Again, everyone started moving about, picking their things up and jostling around. This time, it really was time to go. To lunch they went.

"I swear, nothing makes sense anymore." Miroku groaned as he grabbed his backpack and filed out the door behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted.

-0-0-0-0-

They sat at their usual table in the back corner, nearest to the window. Their group was small, but formidable. It contained Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and…

"Where's my yummy Sango?"

"I don't know, you pervert."

"Inuyasha, you wound me! I am of holy blood, why I would never- "

"Well, you're nowhere near as holy as your damn sneakers, and they kiss the ground."

"Why, Koga! I never," he looked at the blue eyed boy in utter appall. Koga merely rolled his eyes. Inuyasha was squinting at the label of his Twinke, not paying attention.

"There's a brand spanking new girl this year, and she's smoking."

"Really now, Koga? And who might this be?" Miroku looked very interestedly at Koga over the top of his ham and cheese sandwich.

Koga smirked. "Why don't you see for yourself, lech? She with Sango." He jerked his thumb in the proper direction. Miroku looked. He put his ham and cheese sandwich down hard.

"Hot damn," She was very pretty indeed.

"Yeah, I know. She's fucking sexy. And she's mine. I've got dibs. And besides, you've got Sango."

"Hey, she's not sitting with us? The hell?" For Sango was now sitting at a completely different table with said pretty girl.

Inuyasha studied the label closely. There's no way… Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"The world is ruled by fucking corn!" Inuyasha thrust the Twinkey in Miroku's bewildered face, shaking it frantically. "Corn syrup! How can it possibly have corn? It's a Twinkey!" He grabbed Miroku's coke can, and screamed. "More corn!"

Koga and Miroku stared at him. The bloody hell?

Miroku peered down at his ham and cheese sandwich, suddenly not very interested in it. Koga simply looked perplexed.

"Well whatever you fucking freaks, I'm moving." And with that, Koga left the table. Miroku stared after him, his arms hanging limply at his side. Koga was making himself known to the spanking-smoking-brand-hot, er something, girl, and Sango was giving him the evil eye. It could be very entertaining to see how this unfolded. Ah, well, lunch was about to be over anyways. He prodded Inuyasha under the table with his foot.

"The hell is with you?" For his friend was looking out the window, admittedly like he usually did, with a blank expression. But it was routine for either him Sango, or Koga to kick Inuyasha in the shins to ask him at least the carefully prescribed amount of twelve times a day, just in case he decided to enlighten them about his thoughts. They have figured out early on that you had to ask Inuyasha several times if you really cared about an answer. Inuyasha blinked, and turned to him.

"Huh? Where'd Koga go?"

"He went to the, ah," the delightful bell sounded. Inuyasha shoved his food onto Miroku's tray, standing up.

"What? Hey!"

"It's Koga's turn, and he ain't here, and well, I nominate you."

"Marvelous," Miroku grumbled as he picked up all the uneaten food. Inuyasha stalked away, not even giving Miroku so much as a glance. Miroku was too used to Inuyasha's changing attitudes to notice. Miroku stopped suddenly, tray still in hand.

"Damn it, the little fucker has my homework,"

-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha quickly leafed through Miroku's backpack, hoping, searching…

"Nuh-uh you little fucker," The glorious piece of searched for paper was snatched out of Inuyasha's hand.

"Come on, let me put my name on it, buddy, 'ol pal… " Inuyasha wheedled, reaching in vain for the ever so elusive English assignment. "Do you realize, that if I don't turn something in, I have detention this weekend?"

Miroku looked sympathetically at him, but still didn't release the prize.

"Class, we have a new student this year," said Mr. Tuey in a warm welcoming voice. "Please introduce yourself Miss," he drawled, looking uncertainly in the girl's direction.

Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to the front, where a small, curvy petite girl was standing.

"Hi, I just moved here from America, I'm really, um, well, I'm back," she said lamely, still smiling.

Her eyes… look at her eyes…

"I don't know if I'll be here next year, but my name is…

It didn't matter what her name was. Inuyasha already knew. He stared at the girl, transfixed, in a daze. His brain was shouting at him, yelling at him to do something, she was here, she was here.

That's right. She was here.

He forced his eyes shut as an onslaught of painful, overwhelming memories flooded him, coming at him rapidly, all the memories he tried not to remember. That he had pretended for so long weren't even memories, weren't even there. They all came, all at once, hitting his brain with severe blows.

"…_Inu chan! Inu chan! She's coming, you need to hide, that lady's here!"_

"…_I like airplanes, Inuyasha,"_

"_We're never gonna die!"_

"_Inuyasha, no, just because she said it, doesn't mean it's true,"_

"…_I love you, Inuyasha, forever and ever."_

"_You'll never forget?"_

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, he brought both hands up to his forehead, "No, no, no," he mumbled.

"…_At least you didn't have to know him, your Dad, I mean, Inuyasha?"_

"…_you little creep,"_

"_Inu chan, , I don't want to leave,"_

Inuyasha rose from his chair, sending it cluttering to the floor.

"…_America's okay, but it still doesn't have you."_

"_I've realized the truth, you're just like your father,"_

He had to get out, to get out of here, go away. He ripped the classroom door open, and was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N I know, I know, what in the hell happened to my other stories? Well, they're certainly not dead, they have quite a fair bit of life left in them. But if I'm restricted to solely one story, it never gets done. Three things is the max I'll work on at once, one shots don't count. The next to be updated is 'Hell's Fire.

Regarding the story up there. It's going to be confusing. It's going to seem happy and funny, then depressing. Hopefully, anyway, that's my goal. Everyone in here is full human. And I have no idea how long chapters will be, hopefully longer than this one.

Um, I can explain the corn thing. Later.


End file.
